In Season
by GreatGoldDragon
Summary: :A Choice of the Dragon One-Shot: The queen of a less than paradise like kingdom gets an unexpected visit from her puppet-master and its new 'companion'. (Slight warning - Implies Stuff)


**In Season**

Choice of the Dragon App Fan-fiction

A rugged soldier burst into the room, panting heavily as he looked at the only occupant in the elegant space.

"My Queen," he gasped, "the dragon has landed in the courtyard."

The queen stood up quickly, already trying to figure out if the kingdom was at fault in anyway. She has done all that it had asked and the tribute of gems and gold have been delivered to its lair accordingly this month.

The soldier straightened up, still trying to catch his breath.

Saluting her, he said, "It requests your presence immediately."

Before she could respond or give him any orders, there was a loud crash of stone hitting ground, making the queen wince. Today had seemed like it would be relaxing, but the dragon was always there to ruin such pleasures.

Rubbing her hand over her forehead, the queen sighed and waved towards the soldier.

"Tell everyone by the courtyard to leave, besides the necessary nurse. I don't want a repeat of Sir Lir."

The soldier nodded and turned to leave, but the queen stopped him, another thought in mind.

"Also…send for the stone smith. My father's statue will need to be repaired again."

After saluting her again, the soldier dashed off to his duties, leaving the queen to herself.

She composed herself quickly, keeping a determined look on her face. The kingdom didn't need the dragon to take anymore gold from its treasury and the creature would surely try to push for bigger tributes.

The queen quickly made her way to the courtyard, not wanting to keep the unexpected guest waiting.

* * *

When she entered the plant filled courtyard, the queen stopped short to stare at the scene before her.

The statue of her father was on the ground in pieces, his stone head a few feet away from the rest of his body. Next to it was the two legged white behemoth of a dragon, which was stomping its feet and swinging its head around, thick tail slashing through the air. Jutting out of its jaws was a pair of waving legs, a frantic yelp coming out of the dragon's mouth whenever it swung its head around sharply.

When it noticed the queen staring at it, the creature stopped its antics and spat out the would-have-been meal, a few curls of smoke issuing out of its nostrils. The queen recognized the slime covered boy as one of the few knights in training. The lad shakily stood up and glared at the dragon, saliva dripping off of his soaked hair and cloths.

The queen signaled behind her, catching a nurse's attention. Said nurse quickly ran to the boy and scooped him up in her large arms, cutting off whatever curse he was going to give the beast, and rushed off to the direction of the infirmary; she knew how to handle dragon related injuries–physical and mental–and was useful at times like these.

Both dragon and queen stood in silence, staring at each other quietly. The dragon was not going to explain the event anytime soon, so the queen cleared her throat to speak.

"To what do I owe to this visit, might dragon?"

The creature sniffed, shuffling its wings before answering.

"It has come to my knowledge that you've sent out a small band of knights to deal with another dragon seen on the border of my lands." It glared at her with slitted yellow eyes, daring her to object to the use of 'my lands'.

She, however, ignored the bait, instead weighing her answers. Saying the wrong thing can lead to dangerous consequences for her kingdom.

"Great dragon," she said carefully, "the last time an intruder had come into your territory, it had raided your tributes and ate prey that belonged to you. I believed that I could have lessened your…" the queen ran a few words in her head quickly, trying to find something that matched, "…stress by getting rid of the creature."

The white dragon snorted, narrowing its eyes dangerously. It didn't give her any answer and she wondered if that had been the right thing to say. She had no idea if she had just doomed her kingdom and her life with her words.

The tension seemed to pass, however, when a cloud covered the sun. The queen would have ignored the shadow had it not have been that just that morning a rather blunt maid had commented that the sky was very clear today. The dragon turned its head towards the sun and she followed its gaze, the stress headache that was just creeping forward rushing over her at what she saw.

Another dragon was making its way down; its body was long and snake like, with a sleek blue scaled hide. Fins jutted out of its head and back, leading all of the way down to the tip of its tail. Very thin wings stretched out from its sides, barely moving as it glided down towards both queen and white dragon.

It landed easily beside the other dragon, lean wings curling into its sides and almost disappearing. It had four arms with shorter back legs, all lean and with black talons. It looked at her with wide green eyes, the large fins on the sides of its head fluffed out like an umbrella. Tilting its head to the side, it slipped out a thin, dark red forked tongue towards her, before getting distracted when the white dragon snorted.

The almost cute like image that the queen got from the blue creature was shattered when it bared its jaws in a smile, very long and thin fangs flashing with saliva. The shiver that it sent down her spine made her come to the conclusion that she'd have to treat this dragon as carefully as the white one.

"This," the white dragon rumbled, eyes fixed on her face, "is my companion."

The blue dragon made a sound much like a purr as it heard the white dragons' words, pressing its shoulder and side against the other dragons folded wing and scales. The white dragons mouth rose in a slight snarl, but it didn't acknowledge the intrusion into its personal space, instead glaring all the harder at the queen.

"The kingdom will now be shared between the two of us. This means that-" it stopped for a second when the blue dragon intruded into its space even more, pushing its snout into the others neck and flicking out its tongue against the others white throat. Shaking its head in a half-hearted attempt at getting the other dragon to stop, the white dragon composed itself and continued speaking as if nothing was happening.

"This means that any demands from the both of us are to be acknowledged and obeyed. If there is any resistance, there will be punishments made by both me and my companion." It cleared its throat and continued on, eyes almost daring the queen to voice her opinions about the situation. A grin was plastered on the blue dragons face as it continued its actions, one of its four arms raising up and gripping the back of the white dragons' neck.

"Tributes will have to be doubled every month, as both of us are going to want a share in the treasury. The surrounding villages and towns will have to-" Its sentence was interrupted when the blue dragon raised another arm up and pulled the white dragons head and neck downward. Flaring out its wings to catch its balance, the white dragon didn't make a move to pull itself up, instead allowing the blue dragon to continue touching its neck and throat.

The queen stood by for a few seconds and then cleared her throat, slightly confused at what was happening. The white dragon jerked its head towards her, remembering that it had been addressing someone. Its decision was quick and it hissed at her, teeth bared.

"Go away." Was its only answer and the queen backed away towards the gate as the blue dragon unfolded its own wings and twirled them around the white dragons neck and back. The lithe dragon's tail slithered across the dirt ground as it wiggled its body more underneath the white dragon and the queen hurriedly left as she realized what was going to happen in her courtyard.

Ordering the guards to block all ways to the area, she ignored the questions that the maids and soldiers asked, instead telling them to go about their duties and ignore the dragons. The only one she had anything to say to was the captain of the guard and she didn't give him a very satisfactory answer.

"Keep everyone away from the courtyard until I say so. It may be…stressful."

When the captain pressed matters, wanting to know if a guard should be posted outside, she stared at him.

"Do what you want, Captain." She answered, a slight smile flickering over her features at her next words. "But I highly recommend against doing so, as such events are rather…private for dragons."

* * *

**Right now, I'm wondering, "What the h**l did I just write?!"**

**I will blame it all on my grandpa, who wanted to know what I was going to do with my life. He said that romance novels were the most bought books around and that I should write one under a different name so that I got some money on me. THIS IS NOT MY FAULT. *giggle***

**I am slightly ashamed, however, that I did have fun. **

**This is based off of an app I've got on my iPhone, which is called Choice of the Dragon. It's a really short game, only a few hours or so long, but really fun. The white dragon is my main character, named Sol. The blue dragon is the sea serpent, which I've named Flare. **

**P.S. Any interpretations for gender is on you, dear reader. I made them undefined in the game, so they are undefined in the story, but I like to think that Sol is male while Flare is female. **


End file.
